


Appraisal

by Dequator



Series: M/M Charisk Shit [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DMAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, charisk, gay as fuck, they're like 16-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dequator/pseuds/Dequator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Frisk does gets Chara thinking. Chara thinks a lot at night time. Chara likes to think about dirty things. Chara likes to act upon whatever it is they're thinking about with little hesitation. </p><p>This is shameless, self-indulgent smut. At least it has a little plot, if you could even call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut before so i have no idea if this is any good, i guess i'll find out
> 
> and wtf is with fluff/smut stories constantly happening before bed
> 
> anyway this is really gay and I cannot believe I wrote this.

Frisk was tapping away at their phone screen in bed, laying on their back with the covers pulled up to their chest.

Goddamn these stupid mobile games.

They called this process ‘winding down’ before bed, but all it ended up doing was giving them sore, bloodshot eyes and making them restless, longing to just pick up their phone again and continue playing every time they tried to sleep.

With each tap, some variable existing in some way deep within the plastic cover of their phone was instructed to increase, and electrical signals flipped on and off through copper wires. The resultant arrangement of pixels on the screen – a number representing Frisk’s amassment of gold growing ever larger – was all Frisk needed to remain chained to the game.

Chara, on the other hand, liked to read. Big, thick stacks of parchment bound between two leather covers, sprawling of words that detail tragedy, action, romance, and their personal favourite – violence.

Looking to their left, though, Chara wasn’t reading. Which was unsurprising given the lights in the room were off. Instead, they simply stood beside the bed and stared – how long they had been there, Frisk had no idea, but they hoped it wasn’t very long.

“What?” Frisk mumbled, eyes not leaving the display of their phone.

“Ouch.”

“Sorry.” They turned to meet Chara’s stare. “What’s up?”

“Move over,” they commanded.

Lowering their phone slightly, they cocked their eyebrow at them with interest. “What for?”

“Because I said so,” said Chara, as if repeating something for the hundredth time to someone who just didn’t get it. “Now move.”

“I see.” Frisk didn’t immediately do as they were ordered, and equipped their sickly sweet intonation that Chara despised. “You’re afraid of having a nightmare, and want someone to snuggle with?”

“What. Of course not,” Chara was probably frowning, but Frisk couldn’t see anything thanks to their phone screen impeding their eyes’ adjustment to the dim lighting. “Who would want to ‘snuggle’ with someone as disgusting as you?”

“Well, “ Frisk began, preparing their retaliation. “Why don’t we go back in time to a few days ago and ask that person who crawled into my bed after having a bad dream for the answer to that one?”

With a pained ‘tch’ sound, Chara leaned back as if they’d been stabbed in the heart. “Alright, Frisk. I was _joking_. You didn’t need to brutally eviscerate me like that.”

“Pfft. Sorry. So umm, what was the matter again?”

Despite Frisk’s pending question, they simply bent down slightly and yanked the covers off of Frisk, sending their phone that was settled upon them flying directly at the wall with a worryingly audible thump, before it began receding down the side of the bed into the bottomless abyss that formed between the wall and the mattress.

“Chara, you just launched my phone into the wall.”

“You don’t need that thing, anyway. I’ll entertain you.” Frisk could see now, and Chara had a silly grin on their face. “Now, move over.” They picked up their pillow from the floor beside Frisk’s bed and gestured to put it down.

“Fine.” Frisk dragged their pillow towards the wall and settled on their back, resting their own interlocked palms behind their head. They quietly wondered what Chara had meant by ‘entertain’.

They felt Chara’s pillow being tossed down beside them before they slammed down all their weight onto their allotted side and yanked the covers over themselves, then laid down with little space between themselves and Frisk, adopting the same comfortable position as them – lying on their back, staring at the ceiling with their hands folded together underneath their head. The bed wasn’t that big, but neither was Frisk or Chara, so there was a decent amount of space.

“So,” Frisk began, breaking the brief silence. “Is there any reason you want to be here?”

“Obviously.”

“Hm.” Frisk didn’t say anything, and cheekily shuffled closer to Chara.

“Get away from me.” They didn’t protest beyond that, though.

“No thanks.”

“Ugh.”

“You come into _my_ bed and then don’t want me to touch you?” Frisk teased.

“…You’re right.” They turned to face the other human. “Since I’m in your territory, you have every right to touch me.”

“Chara, flirting is  _my_ job."

The two of them remained silent for a while, staring blankly at the ceiling and listening to each other breathe.

“So, what brings you to my cuddling garrison?” Frisk asked, breaking the silence.

“Don’t call it that.”

“That’s exactly what it’s going to end up being sooner or later.”

Chara sighed. “I guess I don’t mind that. But, I wanted to talk to you about some… difficult thoughts I’ve been having.”

Frisk shuffled slightly. “Mmhmm. What kind of thoughts? Besides difficult ones.”

“I… Hmm.” Chara fidgeted with their hands, bringing them down to their chest. “Let me take a step back. Also, uhh, Frisk.”

“Yes?” They turned their head to face them, but didn’t change their position otherwise.

They inhaled deeply. “Let me just preface this by saying that the things I’m about to say are going to probably end up creating a very sexually tense and awkward atmosphere.” Chara spoke slower than usual.

 “…Jesus, Chara. I can’t say I was expecting anything like that…” Frisk furrowed their brow with confusion, but chuckled softly regardless. Chara and Frisk were about as close as two people could ever be, their souls unified through some magic that neither of them truly understood, and to have them not listen to one another irrespective of what it was they had to say just… didn’t really make sense. “Well, I’m listening."

“Right. Err…” Chara exhaled. “Yesterday, at around five in the evening, you came upstairs to jerk off. Right?”

Frisk quickly sat upright and turned to stare at them, taken aback by what they had just said. Did they hear that correctly? “What?”

“I… Want me to repeat that?” Chara queried. “Also, lie back down. It’s not that big of a deal and you’re letting cold air underneath the blankets.”

“N-No, I…” Frisk slowly lay back down, their breathing speeding up. How could they have known this? Did they see them or something? Why were they bringing it up now? “No. Wh-what makes you ask?”

“You did.” Chara sighed.

 _‘This is ridiculous',_ they thought, their cheeks likely burning a deep shade of crimson and the tension between themselves and Chara growing exponentially. They were grateful Chara couldn't see the effects they were having on them.

“Okay. I did. Where are you going with this?”

“Why are you so flustered?” Chara hadn’t even told them about their ‘difficult thoughts’ yet – Frisk was probably going to scream upon hearing them at this rate of rising tension. “This stuff is normal for people our age. Besides, I can basically read your mind and I’ve seen you naked like a thousand times from when I was squatting in your brain. And we’re literally soulmates. We’re inseparable and I’m never going away and neither are you. Also, I’ve even seen you do it before.”

None of the brief, curious thoughts that Frisk was having about where this conversation could end up heading missed Chara’s deep concentration.

Gathering their composure, Frisk tried not to steer this conversation off the rails - they weren’t expecting reasoning like that. _‘Yes. Chara is serious about this, so I have to be too.’_

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. I, umm.” A brief pause followed so they could buffer their thoughts and hopefully not say anything stupid. “You know, when I first met you, you were kind of an asshole to me.” They turned their head to face Chara, trying to smile. “I didn’t expect that one day I’d be having casual discussions about masturbating with you while we’re lying together in the same bed. And, uhh, you… saw me?”

 “Yes. When we shared a body. You were like, fourteen or something. It wasn’t long before I got my own body back.”

They took a moment to process the implications of what Chara just said. “I… I always thought you were asleep or something whenever I did that. Why didn’t you say anything if you weren’t?”

“Why _would_ I have said anything?” Chara snickered.

“You used to always comment on everything I did. How you would’ve done it, how I should’ve just let you take over.” Frisk said, trying to hide their embarrassment as they wondered how Chara could talk about all this with a straight – awkwardly smiling and snickering – face.

“Well, honestly,” They swallowed and found a more comfortable position to lie in. “I didn’t say anything then because I didn’t want you to stop. It felt too good and I didn’t want to put you off doing it.”

Their cheeks went red again. “Brutally honest, as always. So you just watched me do it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you… enjoyed watching me?”

It took Chara a while to respond. “I guess I did.”

Chuckling to themselves, they were somehow not too bothered by the advancements of their conversation.

“This is weird. You’re weird.”

“Sorry. Does this whole talk make you… uncomfortable?” Chara said, worry hidden somewhere in their voice. “Especially after what I just told you?”

“Not really. Of course, knowing you were just… silently watching me masturbate all those times is kind of unsettling, but it doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable like you’re probably thinking. ‘Soulmate’.” Frisk giggled again. “So, are your ‘difficult’ thoughts off of your chest, now?”

They audibly sighed with relief. “Not quite, but this leads me to the next bit.” Chara cracked all five of their knuckles on their right hand one by one before continuing. “Frisk… You know how, when we used to share a body, we would feel every single thing that the other felt, from sharing physical pain to being able to sense one another’s emotions?”

“Yeah.” Frisk nodded.

“And that still happens now, even though we don’t share a body, because of some weird crap going on between our souls?”

“Yep.”

“Well, when you, err, did ‘the thing’ yesterday.” Chara purposefully paused at that, coaxing an embarrassed groan out of Frisk. “I felt it too.”

“You… What?” Frisk was as confused and embarrassed as ever. “H-Has this been happening every time?”

The other human chuckled lowly.

“So… Every time I do it… You feel it as well?”

“Yep. It was kind of awkward cumming hard in my pants while sitting on the couch in the living room yesterday. Luckily, no one was around.”

Frisk wasn’t sure whether to find that funny or discomforting. “…Good god, Chara.”

“How’d you not already know? Do you not feel it when I do it?”

Frisk had definitely felt it, but never asked Chara about it because… they had no idea. “I do. I guess, now that I think about it. I had a feeling it was you, but I didn’t say anything in case it wasn’t.”

Chara snickered. “So you just dealt with ejaculating in your pants at seemingly random moments?”

“Well, yeah.” Frisk’s cheeks burnt a bright red once more. “And, wow, if that’s the case, you jerk off _way_ too much.” Thankfully, Chara only seemed to do it at night when they were both in bed.

“Frisk, when you give someone like _me_ unrestricted internet access at all hours of the day and plenty of free time to kill, too much jacking off is unheard of. And besides, you do it just as much as I do. Always finding something new and extremely fucked up and weird on your phone.”

“Nothing I have ever masturbated to could be considered ‘fucked up’, Chara,” they sighed.

“Suit yourself. But you’re really weird for putting up with that whole jizzing-in-your-pants-for-no-reason thing,” Chara replied, patting Frisk’s shoulder before bringing their hand back to crack the knuckles on their left hand. “Aaaanyway, still not done.” Chara began, drawing in a deep breath. “You see, when you made me cum in my pants without even touching me yesterday-“

“Chara, holy shit.” Frisk turned to face the wall, their visage glaring with vivid discomfiture. Deep down inside, though, they couldn’t help but feel a little… flattered by that. Maybe even honoured. “Did you have to put it like that?”

“Well, it’s exactly what happened. Can I continue, or…?”

Frisk rolled back over, accepting their duty to listen to Chara. “I’m good. Keep going.”

“It got me thinking… This is going to sound really weird. Weirder than anything else I’ve said tonight. And it’s gonna sound gay as hell, but that’s not a problem for either of us, right?”

“Gay as hell. “ Frisk chuckled at that; it couldn’t really get much worse, could it? “Right. Okay, I’m listening.”

“Of course you are,” teased Chara. “Anyway, it got me thinking, what if we both did it at the same time? Like, would it feel twice as good? Would there be twice as much cum? Or since there’s two of us, four times as much?”

Right. It could get worse. Frisk turned back to the wall. “Jesus Christ. Everyone calls me a relentless flirt – they should hear what you have to say.”

“I’d rather only you hear, to be honest. You’d flirt with anyone but I wouldn’t consider telling this kind of thing to another living thing on this planet. Which is why you’re pretty cool, Frisk.” Chara was smiling.

“Thanks… Anyway, to answer your question, yes, it probably would. But I feel like you’re not satisfied with that answer.” Frisk braced for the worst case scenario. Or best; they really weren’t sure how to feel about this.

“You’re absolutely right that I’m not satisfied with that answer.” Chara put their hand back on Frisk’s shoulder and urged them to face towards them. “Everything I’ve said has led up to this, so, umm.”

“Wait a second.” Realizing where this was going to end up, Frisk interrupted. “Let me guess.”

“Ah… Go ahead.”

“You want us both to jerk off together, right now.” They marvelled at how they managed to get that out without their voice breaking.

“Something like that. Not quite, though.”

“Then… what?”

“Don’t force me to say it,” they grumbled. “Just… Will you do it, or not?”

Frisk chuckled, having seen something like this coming from a mile away. “I… You won’t take no for an answer, will you?”

“Think of it this way,” they began. “If you say yes, we’ll do it, and if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again. If you say no, I’ll keep asking you until you give in to that curiosity and desire that I sharply sense in the back of your mind.”

“So ‘no’ isn’t an option?” Frisk jested; surprisingly, not at all bothered by Chara’s up-front request.

“Stop trying to make me sound so _creepy_.” Chara demanded.

“I wasn’t!” They reassured.

Truth be told, the idea of experiencing two orgasms at the same time piqued Frisk’s interest, but it was with Chara, and that was _weird_ , and…

Oh, who were they kidding? There was absolutely no one else they’d do this with, and the mere thought was turning them on greatly. “Well, Umm. G-guess we can try it?”

“Damn,” Chara stammered, surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Well, I did. You got me curious and this is all your fault,” they teased. “Uhh… How are we gonna do this?”

“Do I really need to tell you? Take your pants off.”

Frisk felt their face burning from their blush. There was no way Chara wasn’t blushing, either.

Regardless, they did as they were told; they hooked their thumbs beneath the waistband of their shorts and underwear before slowly tugging them down. The friction of their underwear shifting against their groin brought their attention towards the rather stiff and visible tent underneath their pants. “…Off?”

“Yes. All the way off.”

They made a squeaking sound as they tugged their shorts down further, and felt their dick spring out from beneath its restraining elastic, shuddering as it became exposed to the warm, humid air beneath the blanket and the tip of it brushed against the covers.

They noticed Chara was doing the same thing beside them, and it made their own length twitch with anticipation.

Shortly, their pants were around their ankles, allowing them to kick them off and reach underneath the covers to toss them onto the floor.

Chara followed shortly after, kicking theirs out onto the floor to join Frisk’s and inevitably get mixed up.

“This blanket needs to go.”

There they both were, naked from the waist down and lying on their backs staring at the ceiling as their members pressed harshly against the bottom of the covers. Both of them quivered in embarrassment and anticipation.

“But it’s cold.”

“Do you want to explain to Toriel what this sticky white substance all over the blanket is?” Chara grumbled.

Frisk shook their head and made a weird sound before they sat up and tossed the blanket aside onto the floor, feeling both themselves and Chara shiver greatly from the intense cold that swept over them and their sensitive private region.

“W-we better make this quick.” Frisk whispered. “It’s freezing.”

Chara ignored their suggestion. “Lie back down.”

And Frisk obeyed, hands by their sides.

They felt Chara’s arm move towards them, and their whole body went stiff as they felt an irresistible warmth radiate off of Chara’s hand and all over their achingly hard dick, sending goose bumps and shivers all around their half-exposed body.

“Chara, what…”

“Frisk, lying beside each other and jerking off is dumb. We might as well do this.” They gripped Frisk’s member gently, and chuckled as they felt their hips buck up to meet their wrist and their breath hitch with desire, eyes falling closed.

Frisk’s face flushed red. Chara was about to start stroking their dick. What had their life come to? “Shit…”

Before they even gave Frisk a single stroke, they pulled their hand away, leaving Frisk to groan with disappointment while their length pulsed slowly, begging for attention.

“We need to ditch the sweaters. They’ll get messy.” Chara quickly threw their sweater off without hesitation, leaving their fair-skinned form fully exposed in the dim light of the room as they turned to lie on their side, their erect dick now directly pointing at Frisk. “Your turn.”

They did as they were told, longing and willing to do whatever in order to feel whatever it was Chara had planned, quickly tossing their own purple and blue sweater onto the pile of their tangled, discarded clothes on the floor, blushing as Chara’s visibly red eyes roamed up and down their tanned, defined body, now facing them. They seemed to glow eerily in the dark as they roved up and down Frisk.

“You look cute,” Chara blurted out. “…But back to work.”

Frisk audibly gasped when Chara wrapped their hand back around their cock, despite having fully anticipated it. Instinctively, they then reached out to grip Chara with one of their free hands, revelling in the sensation of them and their slick length twitching beneath their touch, it causing whatever remained of their inhibition to melt away.

They led Frisk along, setting a slow pace to begin with, and Frisk quickly mimicked it.

Frisk increased the pressure of their hand around Chara’s shaft, sending waveforms of squeezes from their index to little fingers and giving gentle twists of their wrist, each individual turn of their hand or clench of their finger causing Chara’s breathing to hitch and speed up.

Impressed and drunk with pleasure from Frisk intimately jerking them off, Chara sped up, copying what Frisk was doing with their hand but with more passion and fervor, moaning lewdly under their breath, flicking their thumb over Frisk’s tip in retaliation and causing them to stifle their own loud groans of bliss.

Frisk was right – the pleasure of this was doubled up. With every downward stroke they performed on each other, they felt the effect it had on the other resonate deep within their core, the intense pleasure of the act masked by the tether between their souls reducing them both to twitching, moaning messes atop the bedsheets. The synchronized coordination of their strokes began to falter as their minds were both clouded by the nerve-searing pleasure that wracked them both, hips bucking into each other’s palms at random while they both tried to contain desperate, lustful moans that could easily be mistaken for pained cries through the walls.

Frisk and Chara were now bathing - _drowning_ in pleasure, tongues freely dangling out and attempts at concealing their rather loud, needy moans and whimpers long since fading as they both screwed their eyes shut tightly, rapidly pumping each other’s lengths as they whimpered and shuddered against each other, slickened by the immense quantities of precome that were being constantly produced by them both and splattered all over each other’s groins.

“Frisk, _Holy fuck_ ,” Chara groaned loudly.

Frisk could feel the source of every shudder and twitch that echoed throughout Chara’s frame, as Chara could feel the cause of every squeak and whimper that Frisk failed to hold back. It was magical, _unreal_ , it was like standing naked before some giant, ethereal mirror and reaching in and jerking your reflection off as your reflection did the same to you, but at the same time it was _nothing_ like that because Chara and Frisk were real people and not each other’s reflections, and the fact that they were the only two people who could ever share this kind of thing only made them even more fervent, more desperate for release and a chance to do this all over again.

With each groan and squeak, Chara would pick up their pace, and Frisk would follow, resulting in even more groaning and squeaking, producing a constantly-escalating stairway of sensations. Their free hands roamed around each other’s bodies, caressing shoulders and hips in search of anything to do to make this feel any more euphoric.

High on lust and intense pleasure, Frisk pressed their mouth against Chara’s and the pair immediately let out loud a collective lecherous groan of need and desire as they both continued jerking each other off at a rapid pace, lubricated easily by their shared mess of fluids bridging the close gap between them. They both searched for release while passionately tonguing each other’s mouths, kissing zealously while they thrusted into and outright fucked each other’s hands, desperate to feel every last drop of pleasure and delight that the other was experiencing while they panted and moaned constantly into each other’s throat.

They both caved into whatever was left of their restraint at the same time, and desperate for more they ground each other’s hips together, thrusting their cocks upward, pressed tightly together and sandwiched in between their stomachs.

Frisk could barely contain themselves anymore. _“Mmh, Chara!”_ They squealed.

The sensation of their painfully hard, slick members pressing up harshly against each other resulted in them both feeling something intense building up within themselves and one another, a tight pressure and searing heat deep within their abdomen, a feeling they both shared, that threatened to burst out any second and served to power their intense kissing and grinding even further.

They both gasped at the same time as they reached their breaking point, sucking air out of each other’s mouths and remaining breathless in the moments leading up to what was inevitably going to be a brain-frying orgasm. They pressed their bare bodies together tightly, kissing as hard as they possibly could as they started to come.

The stellar heat between their abdomens hit its threshold and they both cried out loudly down each other’s throats as they came incredibly hard, wads of semen squirting powerfully all over each other’s chests while their bodies twitched and shuddered and their spines arched. With each spurt of cum up their bodies they would twitch and groan, their eyes both rolling back into their sockets while they continued to gush and twitch in ecstasy all over one another, awareness and conscious thought departing from their bodies.

After a fantastically long period of simply groaning and bursting cum all over each other, their combined orgasm tapered off slowly as the fierce throbs of their members and the passionate kissing slowed down and eventually stopped, leaving them both panting and gasping for air atop the soiled bedsheets.

Frisk pulled away, a rope of drool between their mouth and Chara’s somehow visible in the hazy light.

After staring into Chara’s eyes for what seemed to be at least five minutes, they finally grumbled something, barely intelligible. “H-Holy shit. Chara.”

“O-Okay. That…” They reached up to wipe a trail of drool running down their chin. “Yeah. That… Answers my question.”

Frisk pulled them in for a hug, wincing regretfully as they heard the sickening squelch of their shared loads being squashed between their slick, sweaty bodies.

“Gross…” Frisk mumbled. “I don’t wanna clean this up… I wanna go to sleep.”

“As much as I’d like to just fall asleep… we have to,” Chara murmured. “I’m not sleeping in a puddle of cum.” They leaned away from Frisk’s embraced and flicked on a lamp beside them, squinting tightly as the brightness pierced into their eyes and seared their retinas.

“Oh god.” Frisk looked down at the newly-lit surface, feeling squeamish from the huge mess between themselves and Chara. “That… That’s a lot of cum.” The puddle that formed between them on the bed was deep enough to splash in. It looked like someone had spilled a bowl of cereal on the bed, minus the bowl and minus the cereal, the remainder somehow ending up as some milky-white fluid. Disgusting.

“What the fuck? We _made_ this?”

“Well, yeah, who else would have?”

“No, look at it. That’s enough to fill a coke bottle, at least.” Strangely, they seemed genuinely amazed by the sheer volume of what they’d produced.

“Uhh… Okay. Chara.” Frisk had calmed down from their pleasured state, formulating a plan in their head that wouldn’t require them to stay up all night cleansing themselves and the sheets of all this sin. “We need to… Clean up. Go get a towel from the bathroom and we’ll wipe all… _this_ off of ourselves,” they said, motioning reluctantly towards the huge splatters of spunk on their chest. “And then we’ll go sleep in your bed and change the sheets tomorrow.”

“Mmm.” Chara got up and walked off to the bathroom – thankfully in their own room, so they wouldn’t have to walk around covered in _that stuff_ , and Frisk sat up and yawned. The dampness beneath them sent shivers up their spine and they quickly stood up from the bed.

Looking down on the sullied bedsheet, there was no way that was coming out in the wash. There was just _so much_. They’d probably have to burn it or something. Maybe dump it in a lake.

Chara returned, and tossed Frisk a towel. “There were two in there. Lucky.”

They both quickly wiped all the sinful substances off of their abdomens before tossing the towels into the corner of the room and lazily throwing their shorts back on; there wasn’t nearly as much on their bodies as there was on the sheets.

“Ugh,” Frisk groaned. “Bed? I’m surprised I didn’t pass out after that.” They strode over to Chara’s bed and dived beneath the covers. They never really slept in here, usually it was the other way around. Unfortunately, Frisk’s bed was out of order at the moment.

“Aren’t you gonna put your sweater back on?” Chara asked quizzically.

“I’m too tired. Doesn’t matter. Hurry up.” Frisk shuffled over, anticipating Chara to climb in beside them.

“Disgusting,” Chara giggled. They joined Frisk without hesitation, climbing beneath the blankets and instinctively pulling them into a warm hug. “How was that?”

“I think it’s obvious from how loud we were,” they muttered, blushing once again. “And how much stuff is on that bed.”

“Yeah. Better than jerking off by yourself,” Chara teased. “Wanna do that again sometime?”

“I hate you for making me want to say this, but… yeah,” Frisk confessed. They couldn’t deny they didn’t enjoy that. “Although, uhh, cleaning up afterward isn’t fun.”

“We’ll think of something.” Chara said, before briefly leaning their face into Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk felt a grin spread across their face and sensed some mischievous thoughts from within Chara. “Maybe… we could use our mouths to clean it up next time?”

Breath hitching with embarrassment, Frisk turned their head away again. It was probably a good idea – given how much they both seemed to enjoy it, this was definitely going to happen more and more - but there was no escaping the inevitable discomfiture that Chara’s insinuations heralded.

“No?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh. I look forward to it, then. Good night, Frisk.”

“Night, Chara.” They pulled them closer. “Love you.”

“Me too.” Chara nuzzled into their shoulder.

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know.” They teasingly prodded their side with their finger. “The L-word.”

“Fine.” They drew in a deep breath, as if they would regret saying it for some reason Frisk found both stupid and cute. “I love you, Frisk. Now go to sleep.”

“Dork.”

 

 


End file.
